moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Clothing
Clothing are a special type of item used to dress your monster in Moshi Monsters. Its function is gaining a sense of individuality and showing off to other users who can visit your room and befriend you if they spot you on the street. Clothing items are assigned to monsters in name, code and shops it is sold at but are available for any type of monster to wear; it will just not fit right if one wears it for its intended purpose. Alike Seeds, this item type is only displayed in your inventory when you are in the location associated with it, in Clothing's case; the Dress Up Room. Seeds and Clothing are not able to be sold at Dodgy Dealz due to having own inventories and not showing up in the inventory for Food and Room Items. Clothing Migration On April 2013, Monster flash files were changed to a 3/4 view and were no longer shown from the front in a room. This meant that clothing was also required to change to a 3/4 view. While most articles of clothing migrated, some outfit sets did not survive the trek, be it by faulty code or other neglect. All items post-migration are coded as "universal" and the names are changed with the addition of "side" or "new". ex. "items/dressup/universal/furi_wizard_hat_side_new.swf". The coding of "old" items -that are unavailable- have the monster assigned to the clothing within the code string. ex. "items/dressup/poppet/poppet_magic_wings.swf" However, the items were not replacing the old items in the files of Moshi Monsters. Applying the code by replacing "new" or "side" could make the old item pop up or changing "universal" to a specific monster would. In some cases, both worked, meaning there were a total of three separate .swf files uploaded for one item. That said, as clothing is only a few kilobytes in space it would not cause major space problems. Some items kept both viewpoints in their file, making them appear in front-view in the shops and 3/4 when putting it on your monster. On the streets, Monsters still say "You should SEE how I'm dressed! It's the best!" referring to a time this was not visible on the streets and could only be seen by visiting someone's Room Shops *Marketplace Inside the Market Place, there are six shops in total, catering towards the main six Monsters. Each shop has a different theme fitting that Monster. *Katsuma Klothes that sells clothes for Katsumas *Poppet's Closet that has clothes made for Poppets *Diavlo's Duds for Diavlos clothes *Furi Fashion for Furis clothes *Zommer's Drop Dead Threads for Zommers clothes *Luvli Looks for Luvlis clothes *Boot-eek! *Moshis vs Ghosts *The Moshi Movie Mystery *Food Factory Clothings Sets *Fronkenshteen set *The Mime's set *Wicked Witch's set *Airy Fairy set |-|Food Factory= By playing minigames in the Food Factory one would get Moshling Star Rewards of which a large portion were chef hats. Their are four types, each in six different colours and all the same colours given in the same order: Blue, Green, Pink, Purple, Red, Yellow. Blue Chef Hat.png Blue Monster Chef Hat.png Blue Timer Chef Hat.png Blue Top Chef Hat.png Green Chef Hat.png Green Monster Chef Hat.png Green Timer Chef Hat.png Green Top Chef Hat.png Pink Chef Hat.png Pink Monster Chef Hat.png Pink Timer Chef Hat.png Pink Top Chef Hat.png Purple Chef Hat.png Purple Monster Chef Hat.png Purple Timer Chef Hat.png Purple Top Chef Hat.png Red Chef Hat.png Red Monster Chef Hat.png Red Timer Chef Hat.png Red Top Chef Hat.png Yellow Chef Hat.png Yellow Monster Chef Hat.png Yellow Timer Chef Hat.png Yellow Top Chef Hat.png |-|Mission Rewards= The Moshi Movie Mystery - Movie Mission Totem Pole Masks Movie Mission Totem Pole Mask - Purple.png Movie Mission Totem Pole Mask - Green.png Movie Mission Totem Pole Mask - Orange.png Movie Mission Totem Pole Mask - Blue.png Movie Mission Totem Pole Mask - Pink.png Moshis vs Ghosts, Scavenge-Arrr Hunt Wizard Hat.png|Wizard Hat Trick or Treat Ghost Costume.png|Trick or Treat Ghost Costume Pirate's Hat - Crimson.png|Pirate's Hat - Crimson Shoulder Parrot.png|Shoulder Parrot |-|Moshi Karts= The Moshi Karts collection appeared in the Marketplace shops on February 28th 2014 to celebrate the release of the Moshi Karts app. In the App itself, aside Katsuma, no other Monster was included. Diavlos and Luvlis only have headgear which covers their entire body. Moshi Karts Hi-Yaa Head Case.png Moshi Karts Chequered Metal.png Moshi Karts I Heart Headgear.png Moshi Karts Blue Blaze.png Moshi Karts Wing It.png Moshi Karts Flaming Fury.png Moshi Karts Four Claw Body Armour.png Moshi Karts Full metal jacket.png Moshi Karts Fashionista Fleece.png Moshi Karts Hip with a Zip.png |-|Animal Theme= Kitty's Nose.png|Kitty's Nose srcId="1803 Kitty Ears.png|Kitty Ears srcId="1828" Kitty Collar.png|Kitty Collar srcId="1830" Kitty Tail.png|Kitty Tail srcId="1827 Kitty Yarn.png|Kitty Yarn srcId="1829" Puppy Bone.png|Puppy Bone srcId="1831 Puppy Collar.png|Puppy Collar srcId="1832" Puppy Ears.png|Puppy Ears srcId="1833" Puppy Nose.png|Puppy Nose srcId="1834" Puppy Tail.png|Puppy Tail srcId="1835" Hamster Ears.png|Hamster Ears srcId="1839" Hamster Nose.png|Hamster Nose srcId="1840" Bunny Ears.png|Bunny Ears srcId="1814 Bunny Nose.png|Bunny Nose srcId="1815 Bunny Tail.png|Bunny Tail srcId="1816 Bling Bunny Ears.png|Bling Bunny Ears Bling Bunny Nose.png|Bling Bunny Nose Bling Bunny Tail.png|Bling Bunny Tail Monkey Ears.png|Monkey Ears Monkey Mouth.png|Monkey Mouth Monkey Tail.png|Monkey Tail Lion Tail.png|Lion Tail Lion Nose.png|Lion Nose Lion Mane.png|Lion Mane Bear Ears.png|Bear Ears Bear Nose.png|Bear Nose Parrot Wings.png|Parrot Wings Parrot Beak.png|Parrot Beak Elephant Tail.png|Elephant Tail Elephant Trunk.png|Elephant Trunk Elephant Ears.png|Elephant Ears |-|Discontinued= List of clothing that became unavailable after the clothing migration of 2013. Fancy Eyelashes.png|Fancy Eyelashes Fronkenshteen's Boots.png|Fronkenshteen's Boots Fronkenshteen's Jacket.png|Fronkenshteen's Jacket Pink Tutu.png|Pink Tutu Twistmas Snowman Head.png|Twistmas Snowman HeadAs a limited-time available Twistmas item it was not available after 2012, of course, but there was also no side-view made Oven Mits inventory.png|Oven Mits Leather Gloves.png|Leather Gloves Red High Heels.png|Red High Heels The Buccaneer's Eyepatch.png|The Buccaneer's Eyepatch Beauty Spot.png|Beauty Spot Amazon Warrior Armor.png|Amazon Warrior Armor Amazon Warrior Sandals.png|Amazon Warrior Sandals Amazon Warrior Shield.png|Amazon Warrior Shield Amazon Warrior Sword.png|Amazon Warrior Sword Amazon Warrior Tiara.png|Amazon Warrior Tiara Airy Fairy Antennae.png|Airy Fairy Antennae Airy Fairy Boots.png|Airy Fairy Boots Fairy Dress.png|Fairy Dress Fairy Wings.png|Fairy Wings Blue Dungarees.png|Blue Dungarees Bobble Hat.png|Bobble Hat Earmuffs.png|Earmuffs Green Gown.png|Green Gown The Mime's Shirt.png|The Mime's Shirt Wicked Witch's Broom inventory.png|Wicked Witch's Broom Purple Stripey Top.png|Purple Stripey Top Prom Tuxedo.png|Prom Tuxedo Monsieur's Monocle.png|Monsieur's Monocle Purple Wig.png|Purple Wig Vampy's Fangs.png|Vampy's Fangs The Mummy of Monstronia.png|The Mummy of Monstronia Big Boots.png|Big Boots Sweatband (Zommer).png|Sweatband Red Bow.png|Red Bow Stripey Bowtie.png|Stripey Bowtie Orchid in Bloom.png|Orchid in Bloom Pom Pom.png|Pom Pom Hula Hoop.png|Hula Hoop Jump Rope.png|Jump Rope IGGY Hat.png|IGGY Hat The New Newsboy Hat.png|The New Newsboy Hat Blue Cat Beanie Hat.png|Blue Cat Beanie Hat Human Ear Muffs.png|Human Ear Muffs Reading Glasses.png|Reading Glasses Blue Lolly.png|Blue Lolly Yellow Lolly.png|Yellow Lolly Red Lolly.png|Red Lolly Bunch of Roses.png|Bunch of Roses Scrambled Egg Backpack.png|Scrambled Egg Backpack Easter Bunny Ears.png|Easter Bunny Ears Basket of Easter Eggs.png|Basket of Easter Eggs Chocco Hat Egg.png|Chocco Hat Egg Floral Hat Egg.png|Floral Hat Egg Stripy Hat Egg.png|Stripy Hat Egg Zig-zag Hat Egg.png|Zig-zag Hat Egg Splatter Hat Egg.png|Splatter Hat Egg |-|Unreleased= List of clothing that were unreleased. DG 2012 Halloween Headdress preview.png|Halloween 2012 Gustbuster new items.png|Gustbusters items, 2013 Hoodoo Ice Scream Sundae Hat.png|Little Chief Two Scoops's Hat Hoodoo Ice Scream Wafer Hat.png|Tutti Frutti's Hat Hoodoo Ice Scream Choc-Stick Hat.png|Obi Banoffi's Hat Cliffhanger Climber's Utility Belt.png|Cliffhanger Climber's Utility Belt DG 2013 halloween costumes group2.jpg|Halloween 2013, rest of Frankenstein set + Slimy Monster Mouth Vickidalton Items.png|Supposedly Police + Firefighter clothing. Notes Category:Clothing Category:Game features Category:Articles for Cleanup